The Rocky Road
by julia3132
Summary: Blaine just needs ice cream, but finds he might need something (or someone) even more. Canon Divergent after Season 3 Nationals. Seblaine Sunday: Summer Fling


Note: Canon Divergent following Nationals along with the fact that Whitney Houston Week takes place the week prior to Nationals. Also, Westerville is 10 minutes outside of Lima as canon wanted us to believe.

Texts will be in full sentence. No text talk.

Seblaine Sunday: Summer Fling

* * *

Damn, his head hurts. Why did Rory have to bring real Irish Whiskey to the party? He knows everyone had just been trying to help, but damn, his head hurts. At least now he was standing in front of his favorite hangover cure.

Ice Cream

Blaine broke up with Kurt less than an hour after the Nationals trophy was in the case. He had wanted to do it the week before, after the whole Kurt texting that Chandler guy, Alpha Gay, _It's Not Right_ debacle. However, he wasn't about to cause that kind of drama the week before Nationals. He had managed to fake his way through the week but when Kurt implied that they should _celebrate_ after school, Blaine knew he had to do it then and not wait until after graduation like he had planned. He wasn't proud of how he handled the break up, but he knew it was for the best.

What shocked him was the New Directions response. He knew Rachel, Finn and Mercedes would support Kurt but everyone else was firmly in his corner. They had been rather impressed with his Whitney song and appreciated that he had waited until after Nationals. Then Santana announced that the winning Nationals/goodbye to the Leprechaun party she and Brittany were having would also now celebrate Blaine Warbler's freedom, and thus the hangover. And the ice cream.

He had just been handed his 6-scoop banana split with extra whip cream when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time "Hello, Blaine."

"Sebastian. It's good to see you." Blaine was unsure why he had said that, but it didn't mean he wasn't sincere.

"Um, uh thanks. I just saw your car outside and wanted to congratulate you on the Nationals win. I saw it on YouTube. You guys deserved it."

"Thank you" Blaine didn't know why Sebastian was so tentative but it had been a while since they spoke. Not since Regionals, but it wasn't like he hadn't thought about the Warbler Captain. Especially with how Kurt tried to compare what he did with how Blaine used to text Sebastian. He reached over and grabbed a second spoon "Join me?"

"Sure." Sebastian was obviously surprised but followed Blaine to an out-of-the way booth. Once they were seated, he had to ask "Why the sunglasses and mountain of ice cream?"

Without any sort of pause, Blaine told him everything from the texting to his drinking shots with Santana the night before. By the time he was done the ice cream was gone and Sebastian was in hysterics.

"Holy fuck, Killer" Sebastian said probably a little too loudly considering the were in a family friendly establishment. Eventually he regained his composure and asked "What are you going to do? You said you still have a week left of school. Do you have to see Hummel?"

"Oh yeah. We actually still have Glee Club. We're singing goodbye songs to each other. Stop laughing."

"No, this story just gets better and better."

By this time the ice cream had done its magic so Blaine was able to take off his sunglasses "Well, then you'll love the fact that those not graduating will be singing at the graduation ceremony."

"What song?"

" _In My Life_ "

"Oh my god, I know this is hell for you but the guys are going to love this. I only wish I was still in town on Saturday so I could sneak in and watch."

Blaine had to think a moment but then remembered "Oh yeah, Dalton gets out on Tuesday. Where are you going? Paris?"

"For the first three weeks. Then I spend a week at the University of Maryland at a Lacrosse camp and then I go to Virginia to spend time with my dad's side of the family. I won't be back until the week before classes begin, and only because Lacrosse practice starts."

"I'll be gone all summer too. First, I'm going to go spend two weeks with Cooper. He's dragging me to a two-week Master Acting Class at USC since I didn't appreciate the one he gave at McKinley. Then I'm going to a kind of camp at Julliard and then a family reunion in Orlando."

" _Wizarding World of Harry Potter_?"

"Duh"

"It's too bad we'll both be gone all summer. We could have had a Summer Fling" Sebastian added an eyebrow wiggle with his comment "It would have totally sent Hummel over the edge."

"Why can't we?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and then reopened them. Nope, he wasn't dreaming "We won't be in the same town and sometimes not on the same continent."

"Kurt accused me of sexting with you. Why can't we do that?"

"Ok, not that I don't really, really like this Blaine, but huh?"

"Look, I'm serious. Sebastian, there is no denying that we have been attracted to each other from the beginning and right now my ego could use the attention I use to get from you."

When he had walked into the ice cream shop, Sebastian had just wanted to congratulate Blaine. Give him an olive branch and see if he accepted it. Not in his wildest dreams did he think they would end up here "I'm in. What are my ground rules?"

"We both have commitments so it can't be too time demanding" Blaine looked down at the empty bowl in front of him and came up with a plan "We only text on Sunday. Some point during the week each of us go have ice cream. Different flavor each week. It has to explain either why we thought of each other or what we would want to do to each other. Only one text, no more than three sentences. Be creative."

"Fine, we start next Sunday. Just remember I'll be about 10 hours ahead of you."

"Fine, and Sebastian…"

"Yes, Blaine."

"I expect to be wooed in the beginning."

"Wooed? As in hearts and flowers?"

"Yes, but please never mention red or yellow roses."

 **Week 1**

Sebastian: _* photo attached*_ _Gelati d'Alberto_ _turns your ice cream into flowers (Do you feel wooed?). I chose espresso and strawberry because our first "date" was for coffee and you blushed like a bashful schoolboy. It was Super Hot!_

Blaine: _Rum Raisin because I could not find_ _Courvoisier. You were out there but secretly I thought it was Super Hot!_

 **Week 2**

Sebastian: _Hazelnut because it reminded me of the color of your eyes. Before we go any farther, I have to know that you have forgiven me._

Blaine: _After I read this I went back and got Salted Carmel. Sebastian, I forgave you a long time ago. Have you forgiven yourself?_

 **Week 3**

Sebastian: _Vanilla and Passion Fruit. A reminder of your sex with Hummel and what sex will be like with me. And to answer last week's question, I'm getting there._

Blaine: _Neapolitan because it sounded French and you're in France and I miss you. I'm pretty sure I missed you long before we met up at the ice cream shop. And you got sex with my ex correct in case you were wondering._

 **Week 4**

Sebastian: _Ok, hearts and flowers over. Sex on the Beach (chocolate with a salted caramel drizzle) but I want to call it Sex on the couch in the Warbler Commons. Not saying you should come back to Dalton, but you should come back to Dalton._

Blaine: _Raspberry and Blueberry Sorbet. No sex in the Warbler Commons, but if I went back to Dalton we could sneak way and you could give me a blow job after Warbler practice. And I am considering going back to Dalton._

 **Week 5**

Sebastian: _Banana gelato because you need to lose the gel so I can grab YOUR hair went you're sucking on MY "banana". Come back to Dalton. And me?_

Blaine: _I actually didn't have ice cream this week. *attached photo of a piece of birthday cake with a candle* Happy Birthday Sebastian. Is that your wish?_

 **Week 6**

Sebastian: _Yes._

Blaine: (no response)

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Sebastian was on edge. Why hadn't Blaine texted him back? Did he push things too far? It didn't help that he was back at Dalton and every time he passed the Warbler Commons all he could think of was the things he and Blaine had said they would do to each other.

Lacrosse practice had been particularly brutal since his sadistic coach thought they should already be in mid-season form. After a long shower, he went back to unpacking. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Hi" It was Blaine holding a pint of ice cream and two spoons "May I come in?"

"Yes, yes, come in." Sebastian showed him in and they sat facing each other on his bed "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could end our Summer Fling by truly having ice cream together. I chose Rocky Road because we really did take a rocky road to get to where we are now, but I'm glad we did."

"Where are we, Killer?"

"Here, together at Dalton, eating ice cream. I'm not saying we're at the stage where you're going to blow me after Warbler practice, but…"

Sebastian had to interrupt him "Wait, are you saying what I think you are? Are you coming back to Dalton?"

"Yes, my dad is registering me now. I just made the decision to come back. That's why I didn't text you Sunday. This needed to be my decision."

"What decision was there to make, Blaine Warbler? Hell, even half of the New Directions called you that."

"I know, but Sebastian, I didn't want to be seen as running back to Dalton or running to another relationship." Blaine leaned over and kissed him. Nothing too dramatic, just soft and sweet. When he pulled back they both had big, goofy grins across their face "I hope that was ok."

"It was perfect" Sebastian took the ice cream and spoons and set them to the side. He pulled Blaine into a hug and was ecstatic when he didn't pull away "You said something about another relationship."

"I know our little Summer Fling started as something silly, but I don't want it to end" Blaine confessed. "Would that be ok?"

Sebastian pulled back and stared at him for what seemed like forever before he answered "I'm pretty sure that was the stupidest thing you ever said. Of course, it's ok. It's beyond ok. It's amazingly ok. It's…"

Blaine kissed him again, but it was basically to shut him up.

 **Ten years later**

The lady looked at Blaine and Sebastian like they had lost their minds "You don't want a wedding cake?"

"No, we don't" Blaine told her and then Sebastian added "We just want ice cream."


End file.
